destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Wiki:Talk Page Policy
Talk pages are a vital Wikia feature for communication between users; therefore, strict adherence to this policy must be maintained in order to preserve efficient and coherent exchanges of information. The abuse of the talk page system can lead to quick and decisive action resulting in punishment varying from a warning to complete exclusion from the wiki, depending on the severity of the action. Talk Page Content Article talk pages should be used to discuss administrative issues related to a particular article, including discussions on that article's style, layout, formatting, citations, or appropriateness of content. Please note that talk pages are not a platform for discussing subject matter raised by or relevant to the article. Rather, talk pages are platforms for raising questions about or suggesting changes to the article itself. Please feel free to begin or participate in community discussions about subject matter raised by or relevant to the article in the or . Content of a talk page, as with any other page on Destiny Wiki, must follow normal wiki etiquette; messages must not be of malicious or offensive nature, contain repulsive or vulgar text or images, or be for the purpose of causing unrest - this includes, but is not limited to: spam, harassment, and vandalism. Talk page content which is deemed to be against general acceptability will be removed, and the author punished. Repeat offenses can result in a permanent exclusion from the wiki! Adding New Content When creating a new subject or leaving a new message, all content must be titled in order to preserve easy legibility and navigation of talk pages. Titles sit above an author's text, helping to divide conversations to allow authors and readers to know which text relates to what subjects. Titles can be placed by wrapping the subject of a conversation with two equal symbols, like this TITLE . Titles should be no longer then 40 characters in length. Adding to Old Content If you wish to add a reply to an old conversation or further expand on a topic, you can leave a message below the existing text, however, all additions must be indented. Indented text helps to separate text from different authors. Indenting text can be performed by adding a :'' (colon) before a sentence or paragraph, and any subsequent paragraphs. If your reply is placed after a previously indented reply, then you must add another colon in order to create a further indented response, as seen in this example: SUBJECT ORIGINAL AUTHORS TEXT :FIRST REPLY ::SECOND REPLY :::THIRD REPLY ::::ETC. Signing Messages All additions '''must' be signed with a personalized signature in order to help to identify the author of a message. A signature can be placed by leaving ~~~~ (four tides) at the end of an edit. Messages which are not signed are at risk of being deleted and the authors punished - multiple offenses may lead to a temporary exclusion from the wiki. Removing Content Talk page material should not be removed from a page unless it is being archived or contains inappropriate content, spam, vandalism, vulgar language, or otherwise offensive content. Inappropriately deleting talk page material without the intention of archiving it may be considered vandalism of the wiki. Archiving talk pages Persistent use of certain talk pages may cause the page to become too long to be easily navigated or too cluttered to be easily read. When this occurs, archiving the talk page becomes necessary in order to return the talk page to a blank canvas to pursue further discussion, whilst at the same time maintaining previous discussions to be re-read if necessary. Article talk pages may only be archived by administrators, and should be archived as soon as the talk page reaches one of the following conditions: *A size which exceeds 70,000 bytes (Can be seen on page history) *The number of comments exceeds 50 headings (Can be seen in table of contents) If a talk page meets one or both of conditions, then a user should inform one of the administrators (via their talk page) that a talk page is required to be archived with a link to the page. Users should not archive a talk page unless express permission is given by an administrator. Archives should never be edited unless for maintenance purposes only, adding to previous discussions is strictly forbidden! Any edits to archives which are deemed unnecessary will be immediately reverted and the authors punished. Note: These rules do not apply for personal talk pages. Users may archive or not archive personal talk pages as they please. Violations Not adhering to Destiny Wiki policy is considered a grave offense and can result in administrative action, ranging from a simple warning to a permanent exclusion from the wiki. It is your responsibility to avoid such incidences by reading, understanding, and following all policies - when in doubt, ask an Admin! Category:Policies